


Kitty Kun

by Sarabellum93



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fetish, M/M, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarabellum93/pseuds/Sarabellum93
Summary: Demyx appears to have a potentially abusive fetish that causes other's to worry for Zexion's safety, but who is really responsible for the way that the relationship works? (An old Zemyx I dug up and decided to post since KH3 makes me miss them).





	Kitty Kun

"Alright, alright, everyone settle down." The brunette teacher instructed.

"Leon!" Sora rushed his hand in the air.

"It's 'Mr. Squall '." Leon corrected with a glare, hating how hard it was for his students to refer to him so professionally when he knew most of them on a personal level.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Mr. Squall!" Sora tried again.

"Yes?" Leon sighed with a hand on his head.

"What are we going to do today?" The brunette boy tilted his head.

"Well," Leon started, but paused himself when a tall, thin, blonde teen walked in late.

"Ooooh," Axel hollored as his best friend took a seat next to him.

"You're tardy." Leon crossed his arms.

"My apologies, my cat almost ran out of my house without his collar." Demyx flashed his perfect smile that won over any girl that didn't know that he was gay.

"Now, as I was saying," Leon continued, but once again halted himself when another student entered.

"Sorry Mr. Squall, my bus was late." The pink haired boy handed his teacher a slip and walked up to the empty seat in front of Demyx. The blonde with his Mohawk Mullet combo raised his heavy black boot onto the seat, clearly saving it.

"Just sit somewhere." Leon sighed, knowing why Demyx was saving the desk before him, not caring enough to intervene.

"Ok, now," Leon turned to the chalkboard, but groaned loudly as one shy student trickled in, walking slowly with a slight limp.

"Sorry," the slate haired boy whispered to the teacher as he walked up to the desk in front of his boyfriend. Demyx removed his foot from the chair and gave a playful smile.

"Two nights in a row?" Axel leaned over with a smirk as Demyx nodded.

"What can I say? He's my pet." Demyx's eyes had an almost cruel smile under his pierced brow.

"All he needs is a leash." Roxas grumbled from the seat in front of Axel, next to the quiet student.

"We leave that at my house, don't we Zex?" Demyx massaged his boyfriends shoulders. The timid teen nodded obediently.

"Such a smartass," Roxas rolled his eyes.

"I don't think he's kidding." Axel chuckled.

"I'm not." Demyx winked. His smile was also so friendly and welcoming, but there was a level of deception underneath it. That smile faded when the blonde realized something was wrong. "Wait a sec," Demyx whispered as he leaned forward, all while Leon began his lecture for the fourth time.

"What?" Zexion whispered back, afraid to turn around while their teacher spoke.

"Where's your collar?" Demyx hissed in Zexion's ear.

"In my locker?" Zexion guessed.

"Go get it. I told you not to leave home without it, which means you're supposed to wear it." Demyx ordered before he leaned back in his chair.

Zexion sighed to himself before he raised his trembling hand in the air.

"Zexion?" Leon wondered what the shy boy could have wanted.

"I forgot my book in my locker." Zexion lied, trying to cover the corner of his book that stuck out of his backpack on the floor.

"Two minutes." Leon said, so Zexion rushed up and did his best to exit the room in a quick manner without disturbing his obviously sore body. When he returned, he had his collar in his pocket and a book for a different class in his hand. Leon waved it all off in his head as he continued his presentation.

"Give it to me." Demyx stuck his hand by his boyfriends face, took the offered collar, and tied the black cloth tightly around a pale neck, a small silver bell faintly clinging in the process. The rest of the morning dragged on, and when the bell rang for lunch, all the students cheered for freedom.

"You two really like role playing, huh?" Axel asked as he stood up from his desk, watching how Demyx tightened the collar even more so. Demyx even licked his hand and petted Zexion's hair, much like the way a mother cat would do to her kittens.

"He likes it, don't you?" Demyx asked his boyfriend, who nodded.

"He looks like he doesn't have a choice." Roxas folded his arms.

"Zexy hates making choices, so I help him, don't I?" Demyx asked before his boyfriend nodded again. "Good boy," Demyx rewarded his boyfriend by making out with him roughly, his hands squeezing such narrow hips while Zexion held onto Demyx's biceps with frail arms. When Demyx's moans escalated, Leon coughed.

"Demyx!" he shouted. "Not in my classroom."

"But it's ok in Roxas' house, huh?" Demyx smirked, knowing just as the other students did that Leon was dating Roxas' and Sora's older brother, Cloud.

"Go enjoy your lunch break elsewhere. I have a pop quiz to write." Leon grinned back.

"Oh come on!" Roxas complained.

"Fucking smooth Demyx." Axel groaned as well.

"That's what he gets for trying to keep me from my sexy boyfriend." Demyx shrugged after he and the last of the students exited their homeroom class.

"I wish we could have a different teacher each class, like normal high schools. It's weird seeing Leon as our teacher when he's the one that usually cooks us dinner." Roxas stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Is it just me, or is he, I don't know," Axel shrugged.

"What?" Sora asked curiously, anxious to hear the rest of Axel's thoughts.

"Kind of hot." Axel confessed.

"You think Leon's hot?" Roxas asked, a bit surprised.

"He's really attractive!" Axel put his hands up in a defensive shrug.

"He is," Sora nodded thoughtfully.

"I see how it is," Riku scoffed from behind his boyfriend.

"Riku? Riku!" Sora jumped into his boyfriends arms.

"I hope I'm good enough for you." Riku joked with no smile or sign of his sarcasm.

"Oh you," Sora rolled his eyes. "You know how perfect I think you are." Sora clung to Riku lovingly.

"You two are going to make me puke." Roxas looked elsewhere.

"Don't be jealous because you're all alone." Demyx kept one hand in the back pocket of his silent boyfriend.

"I'm not alone; I'm just single." Roxas defended himself.

"I can fix that," Axel winked.

"Get over yourself." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Well, as fun as this is, we've got to go," Demyx tugged on his boyfriends arm.

"But school isn't over," Sora looked confused.

"So?" Demyx smiled back. He fixed his hair over his ears, each covered with multiple piercings, and then moved to adjust the way that his skinny jeans were tucked into his boots. Lastly, the punk-styled teen rolled up the sleeves to his dark blue jacket before taking Zexion's hand again.

"Have fun," Axel waved.

"I, I'm kind of worried, about Zexion." Roxas confessed nervously.

"Why?" Axel asked.

"Because, Demyx is almost, abusive." Roxas gulped as he spoke.

"No he's not," Axel shook his head.

"Seriously Axel, I'm concerned." Roxas watched as the couple left in the distance.

"Don't be, this whole fetish that they have," Axel bit into his lunch. "It was Zexion's idea."

* * *

"How does that feel?" Demyx asked as he tilted his head.

"Too soft," Zexion answered as he lied on his back.

"Better?" Demyx asked timidly.

"Tighter." Zexion ordered.

"But baby," Demyx gulped nervously.

"Tighter," Zexion repeated before Demyx pinched his nipple, pulling as best he could while Zexion's mouth forced open.

Demyx let go just as he let out a sigh.

"Mmm, that felt good," Zexion traced his fingers over his reddening button.

"Zex? Can we talk?" Demyx asked, so Zexion sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"I, I like how sexy it is, to act like your master….and you really are a cute pet and all, but," Demyx looked away. "Sometimes I feel like people think I'm a monster." Demyx couldn't look his own boyfriend in the eye.

"Who cares what they think? I know you're not." Zexion shrugged.

"I just, I don't like how guilty I feel for hurting you."

"Don't' worry about it." Zexion took Demyx's hand.

"But I do worry!" Demyx shouted. "I don't like how you have this pain fetish." Demyx confessed a secret he had been holding in since the relationship started, nine months ago.

"I enjoy it more when it's rough." Zexion coughed.

"Rough is one thing, but you asking me to treat you poorly and pull on your nipple piercings and spank you repeatedly makes me uncomfortable. I've been bottling it up all along because I want you to be happy and enjoy our sex, but I don't think I can take it anymore." The blonde hung his head in shame.

"Demyx?" Zexion furrowed his eyebrows inward in confusion.

"I know at school and in public I try to act like I'm some badass boyfriend, but I can't! I love you Zexion. I love you too much to hit you or to boss you around like you want me to." Demyx frowned heavily.

Zexion let out a calming sigh. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Re-really?" Demyx asked with a small bit of hope mixing in with his despair.

"Of course."

"But I want to still date you." Demyx persisted.

"I want to still date you too." Zexion smiled. "We'll work something out." He reassured.

"You, you wont break up with me, will you?" Demyx had to ask.

"No." Zexion shook his head honestly.

"Thank you." Demyx hugged his boyfriend. "I just love you so much Zexion. I don't want to hurt you. Ever."

"I like the pain, but," Zexion thought for a moment. "I love you more, and I want you happy."

"You know what would really make me happy?" Demyx asked with a smirk.

"What?" Zexion couldn't help but smile as well.

"If we made some sexy, steamy, nice and romantic love?" Demyx danced his fingers over Zexion's pierced belly button.

"Sounds hot," Zexion inhaled deeply.

After a soft and gentle love making session, the two cuddled in Demyx's bed.

"Zexy?" Demyx asked, his head in Zexion's lap as he prepared for bed. Although Demyx was the one to give it, he preferred being the one to be held at night.

"Yes?" Zexion remained sitting up as the TV played quietly in the background.

"You, you enjoyed it, right?" Demyx asked, to be sure.

"Yeah." Zexion didn't sound too convincing.

"Zex?" Demyx sat up, hearing the questionable tone.

"Look Demyx, I can't explain it, but I, I feel better when my adrenaline is going, and for me, that happens when there's some pain." Zexion didn't take his eyes off of the TV across the room.

"I'm sorry," Demyx whispered, somehow feeling responsible.

"It's not your fault." Zexion didn't know what else to say.

"Maybe, maybe we can take turns?" Demyx bit his lip as he suggested.

"What do you mean?" Zexion made eye contact with his boyfriend.

"Maybe we can have rough heated sex one time, then have soft love making the next time?" Demyx pleaded in his hopeful eyes. Zexion thought for a moment before he smiled.

"I like that idea, a lot."

"Really?!" Demyx bounced on the bed.

"Haha, Dem!" Zexion chuckled at the cuteness of his own boyfriend. "You know?" Zexion bit his lip.

"Hm?" Demyx titled his head like a puppy.

"You're really adorable. Maybe you should let this real part of you out, instead of the character I asked you to be when we got together?" Zexion couldn't help but smile at his still innocent boyfriend.

"I, I'd really enjoy being like this more." Demyx admitted.

"I'm sorry I had you pretend to be someone you're not." Zexion gave a guilted frown.

"I just hope you're still happy even though things are going to change," Demyx rubbed his arm.

"Dem, I fell in love with you." Zexion grinned again, taking the blonde's hands. "So just be you from now on, ok?"

"I can do that!" Demyx said cheerfully.

"God you're so cute. What was wrong with me to try to hide this?" Zexion shook his head.

"It's ok. From now on, we'll enjoy each other, as we really are." Demyx nodded positively.

"Good. We should celebrate," Zexion ran his fingers through Demyx's hair.

"How?" Demyx asked curiously.

"Maybe you can remind me what soft love making is like?" Zexion asked with a shy blush.

"Aww, come here kitty," Demyx flicked the bell on Zexion's collar before he licked his lips.

* * *

That night, the couple slept soundly in each other's arms, and the next day at school, Demyx wore khaki cargo pants and a light blue T shirt, while Zexion continued to wear his comfortable clothes which usually consisted of black skinny jeans and Demyx's old hoodies that the tall blonde had grown out of.

"Whoa! Did I miss something?" Roxas took his seat, having arrived to class early. He was shocked just as his twin was to see Demyx gently running his fingers through Zexion's hair, giving him soft and loving kisses.

"What?" Demyx asked.

"You two look, different," Sora put it nicely.

"Different?" Demyx asked again.

"Happy." Roxas translated.

"I'm happy." Demyx shrugged.

"Me too," Zexion grinned, just before Demyx attacked him with a cute kiss.

"I love you Zexy," Demyx held his boyfriend over their two desks.

"I love you too Demy." Zexion snuggled as best he could until Leon and the rest of the students arrived.

"I will never understand those two." Roxas shook his head after school ended that day.

"What? Are people not allowed to have fetish's?" Axel asked light heartedly.

"They just confuse me. I mean, yesterday I thought Demyx was going to beat Zexion, and today they're acting all cuddly." Roxas shivered.

"Don't you remember how Demyx was before he started dating Zexion? He changed cause Zexion wanted him to. I'm guessing he's just going back to how he always had been." Axel shrugged.

"Still, it's confusing."

"Don't question, just accept." The redhead always had a simple outlook in life.

"I just don't get people with fetishes." Roxas said as he continued walking home with the redhead.

"Sora doesn't have any?" Axel asked.

"I don't know, and I don't want to. He spends a lot of time with Riku, but as long as I don't hear the details, I'll be fine."

"You know, I think you should open up a bit more. Don't be scared to try new things."

"Like what?" Roxas could feel his heart beating rapidly.

"I don't know. Just do something for the hell of it. You look like you're always over thinking things." Axel kept his hands in his pockets as they finished crossing another street.

"Hmm," Roxas thought before he stopped the redhead, went on his tip toes, and smashed their lips together.

"MMMMM?!" Axel was no doubt in shock, although it was a happy kind of shock.

"Cherry?" Roxas guessed, licking Axel's chap stick off of the redheads trembling lips.

"Yeah," Axel exhaled in a dazed stupor.

"I like it," Roxas went for another taste.

"And you were said you couldn't be with me." Axel smirked.

Roxas blushed nervously before he shrugged. "All I know is, I'm not wearing no cat collar." The blonde continued to walk away before Axel chased after.

"That's ok, I'm more of a dog person anyway. But if you're a good boy, I'll give you a treat." Axel winked.

"And what would that be?" Roxas asked, trying to hide his intense curiosity.

"Guess you'll have to be a good boy to find out," Axel smiled before Roxas took his hand as they turned the corner to go to his house.

~

"I really like this thing." Demyx shook his head as fast as he could, giggling in amusement as the bells on the collar he wore chimed.

"You're such a kid," Zexion shook his head, laughing.

"Hey baby?" Demyx jumped on Zexion's bed as the slate haired boy turned the page in his book.

"Hmm?"

"I'm bored." Demyx laid down and rolled on his back.

"What would you like to do?" Zexion shut his book, lifted up Demyx's shirt, and rubbed his belly.

"Well, cat's sleep for about eighteen hours a day, so maybe we can snuggle?" Demyx suggested.

"Ok." Zexion curled up to his boyfriend and held him.

"Hmm," Demyx bit his lip in thought.

"What?" Zexion asked in amusement at his boyfriends restlessness.

"This is actually kind of boring too." Demyx sighed impatiently.

"Just tell me what you want to do," Zexion ran his fingers through the soft blonde locks.

"Oh! I know! Let's have shower sex!" Demyx sat up with energy, bouncing repeatedly.

"I thought cat's hate water?" Zexion sat up slowly.

"Ugh! I can't be a pet anymore, it's too hard." Demyx untied the collar.

"Haha, you're so cute." Zexion crashed his head on Demyx's shoulder.

"Zexy?" Demyx held his boyfriend.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Zexion closed his eyes.

"I, I actually kind of miss the way we used to do it." Demyx cleared his throat with a cough.

"What do you mean?" Zexion sat up straight, amused.

"I can't explain why, but I really want to spank you, and have some rough sex," Demyx scratched his head.

"Really?" Zexion did his best to hide his excitement.

"Yeah, but, I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll be fine." Zexion clasped his hands together, so Demyx let out a soft chuckle.

"Ok, but if I start to hurt you too much, will you tell me so I can stop?" Demyx ran his fingers over the back of Zexion's hand.

"Of course." Zexion nodded.

"Good, now, put your collar back on Kitty-kun, it's time for your bath." Demyx stood up with his hands on his hips.

"But, but I hate taking baths," Zexion got right into role.

"Come on, don't be a bad kitty and make me punish you." Demyx warned with a shake of his finger.

"Please, punish me?" Zexion pulled down his pants and underwear, laid over the bed on his stomach, and took his spankings.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Demyx asked, rubbing the red skin.

"Yes," Zexion nodded through a pant.

"Zex, you're ok, right?" Demyx broke out of character.

"Mhm, it was sexy." Zexion winked.

"Good, I want you to enjoy everything we do together." Demyx sat on the bed and pulled his boyfriend up into his arms.

"I love you Demyx." Zexion closed his eyes, his body exhausted as he prepared for his nap.

"I love you too Kitty-Kun!" Demyx's loud and cheerful voice woke Zexion right up, with a smile on his face.


End file.
